Typically when searching, a user generates a search query. Based on the search query, search results are identified and displayed to the user. The search results are displayed in various manners. For example, the search results can be displayed as a list. As another example, the search results can be displayed in form of multiple snippets. In case of the list, the user has to click on each search result to review or consume the search result, resulting in poor user experience. Also, in case of snippets the user experience is hampered as the snippets are static. The display of the search results within the snippets is fixed and does not offer any interactivity. Therefore, there is a need for improved way of consuming the search results.